1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to coordinating wireless apparatus operation, and more specifically, to a system that may adjust link parameters for one or more existing wireless links to release resources for use by potentially resource-intensive tasks.
2. Background
Apparatuses enabled for wireless communication are continuing to become more integrated in ordinary daily activity. This growth in utilization may be due, at least in part, to rapid technological development occurring in the area of multifunction wireless communication devices (WCD). Due to improvements in speed, quality of service, etc., these apparatuses may now replace common standalone devices, like computers, laptops, facsimile machines, personal digital assistants, etc., with a single apparatus capable of performing all of these functions. These abilities have been embraced by users who often find that tasks can now be completed during time that was previously wasted (e.g., commuting to and from work, school, home, etc.)
However, while these apparatuses may be empowered with a variety of beneficial features, the small size and power constraints of these apparatuses may also create challenges for users. Operator interfaces installed in these apparatuses are often small, and therefore, may not be conducive to inputting large amounts of data. As a result, users may rely on peripheral input apparatuses such as keyboards, mice, headsets, etc. in order to perform their work. Further, the small size of many apparatuses today also implies that there is a lack of physical connections to connect wired apparatuses. Therefore, multifunction wireless devices should not only support a wireless connection to one peripheral device, but should also be able to support simultaneous connections with multiple peripheral apparatuses, as well as concurrent links to various resources that may provide voice and data service over long-range and/or short-range wireless transports.
The ability to maintain a plurality of wirelessly connections concurrently will necessitate the division of wireless communication resources to support these connections. Ideally, all wireless activity would utilize available resources equally or at least in a manner so as not to impact other connections. However, different wireless transports executing different tasks (e.g., connection establishment, voice communication, data transfer, etc.) may utilize a variable amount of resources depending on the phase of the aforementioned tasks. As a result, resource-intensive instances in one or more of the active connections may overwhelm apparatus resources allocated to these connections, which may negatively impact the performance of the particular connection, all active connections, or possibly the overall performance of the wireless apparatus.